Tokyo Mythical Mews
by XRyuraX
Summary: the mews are all gone and there is a new enemy and with a new enemy comes a new mew team made by the son of Ryou and a half breed can they defeat the demons or will the demons take the world as there own and enslave the humans. this will be rated m in the future
1. Meet Mew Yuu and Hisoka and Demon Taijun

Kira: okay here is the first chapter, am so sorry that it has taken me ages to get it up but am in the last year of sixth form and i have to get good results for uni.

Kai: review

* * *

Chapter one -

The sun shone in the bright blue sky, the smell of bacon travailing up the stairs. A sudden crash made the two people in the kitchen sigh. They looked up from the table when the light auburn haired male walked into the kitchen a little frazzled. It swept to his ears and messily stopped at his neck. "I tripped" he said and his brothers chuckled.

"You need to come with a danger sign Yuu" said Himejima as Yuudia sat down to eat his food. Yuu blushed slightly and Himejima chuckled at his little brother. Yuu finished his food and grabbed his raised collared dark red blazer and put it over his white dress shirt and black dress shoes; along with his bobby pin and class ring. A blue stone on a silver band.

"See you two later" said Yuu as he walked out the shrine where they lived. He was meeting his best friend Hisoka at the park near their school and he was late. He walked towards the park and yelped when a girl knocked into him; sending him flying to the side. He fell to the floor and landed on something soft.

"What the fuck! Get off me!" hissed a male voice and Yuu's dark green eyes looked into pissed off dark blue. His eyes widened when he realised he had fell into a male and was sitting on his waist.

"Am so sorry, that girl knocked into me!" said Yuu jumping up and held his hand out for the male. The male ignored his hand and got up; glaring at Yuu. He then looked him up and down and smirked slightly.

"Should be glad your cute or I would have kicked your ass" he said and Yuu blushed making him chuckle. Yuu then got a good look at him. He had long black hair that hung to his waist tied in a braid with bangs framing his tan face. He wore a white shirt with the first two buttons undone and a black silk tie around his neck loosely; finished off with black slacks and combat boots. A school uniform!

"YUU" shouted a voice and Yuu looked at Hisoka who was walking towards him. Yuu turned back to the male to find him gone. He looked around but couldn't see him. "Yo what you doing standing there YUU, come on where going to be late"

"Yeah am sorry" he replied and they started to walk to the school. Hisoka wore the same as Yuu except with jeans where black with a white belt and his shoes where brown. His bright blond hair stopped messily at his shoulders with two long pieces framing his tan face.

"So who was the guy you where talking too?" Hisoka asked and Yuu blushed.

"I don't know, I was shoved into him replied Yuu. 'Who was he' he thought and put his hands in his pockets. His brows furrowed and he pulled out a tear shaped silver pendent with nine fox tails carved into the middle. "How did this get there?"

"Oh so you got one too? Mine came today in the post with no return address" said Hisoka showing Yuu his own silver pendent which was the same as Yuu's except it has a dog carved into it. "I thought it was you"

"No it wasn't, I don't know how it got in my pocket" said Yuu. He looked at it and put it in his pocket as he got to the school. The two friends split up and went to there classes.

Dark blue eyes rimmed with red watched them and put a phone to her ear. "Did you do it?" asked a male voice and she chuckled pushing a stray piece of blond hair the fell out of her high pony behind her ear.

"Of course I did, three down and five to go" she said and hung up. She looked around and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Crimson eyes looked out the window and a scrawl appeared on the tan face. The eyes shifted to the side to the person who appeared and kneeled on one knee. "Are your guy's ready to start?" he asked and the male looked up.

"Yes, the alpha group is ready Ryu-sama" said the male and Ryu smirked. He turned and his long waist length braided gray hair bounced behind him. The jet black spicily chin length haired male with it tied up in a stubby pony looked at his leader.

"Good! Remember no one is to touch her. Am I making myself clear Taijun" he said looking down at the male.

"Yes Ryu-sama" he replied and Ryu turned dismissing him. Taijun disappeared and Ryu smiled.

"Soon Imoto, you will be mine" he said and disappeared himself.

* * *

Yuu looked at the sky and sighed, sitting down on the bench. Hisoka had went back to see the teacher and he was waiting for him. Students still lingering in the school. He took out the pendent again and looked at it. 'Did that girl who knocked into me put it there? Or was it that guy? I didn't even get his name' Yuu thought. The pendent flashed and Yuu jumped shocked.

Before he could do anything the ground shook and people started screaming. Yuu turned around and his eyes widened at the huge fierce looking bird with a very sharp looking beak. It went to stab Yuu but before it could hit him he was shoved out the way by Hisoka.

"Come on we have to get out of here Yuu!" said Hisoka and Yuu nodded. They went to run but cried out as the bird hit them with it's wing; throwing them across the school yard. They hit the floor and Yuu looked up; his eyes widening at the bird bringing it's beak down on him and Hisoka.

They braced themselves for the impact however it didn't come. They opened their eyes to see a women standing in front of them. She had two black bladed katana's pushed the birds beak back. She pushed it back and slashed it across the face. The bird screeched and flew back.

The girl looked at them over her shoulder; her crimson eyes with slit pupils mew Yuu's dark green eyes. Her black hair was up in a high ponytail with bangs framing her pale face. Yuu's eyes widened as she smirked showing the two sharp fangs. On each of her cheeks was a single blue zagged line. The wind blew her hair and revealed pointed ears.

She wore a black boobtube corset tied with a red silk ribbon at the back and the skirt was like a tutu with a red lace underskirt which ended at her mid-thigh; chains hung on the left of the skirt. On her feet she wore black gladiator high heels and she had smokey eye make up with mascara and eye liner that made her crimson eyes stand out.

"Well don't just sit there, use your pendants to transform and help me defeat this thing" she said and Yuu blinked confused. He pulled the pendent out and it shone again. Yuu felt a warm feeling spread threw him and le looked to Hisoka; who felt the same way and they called out what came naturally to them.

"KUMIHO TRANSFORMATION"

"HELLHOUND TRANSFORMATION"

They where then eloped by a bright silver light that rapped around their body's and then disappeared their clothing; changing it. Yuu's uniform vanished and in it's place was a tight white t-shirt that cut off at his stomach with a light blue demin jacket over it and white cargo shorts with light blue pinstripes and black suspenders. On his feet where white and blue boots and a long white sash around his waist. He shook his hair and it turned sterling silver and became wild and spiky; light grey fox ears popping on top of his head along with five light grey fox tails. He opened his eyes and revealed a pair of pale blue orbs. The last thing to appear was a silver chocker on his neck with his pendent hanging off of it.

Hisoka's uniform changed to a grey mesh shirt with a flared white jacked with sleeves where torn with a low hanging black pair of pants that had ruffled cuffs and a black belt around his hips. He threw his arms out and black arm bands appeared on his biceps. His hair turned a midnight black and a pair of fluffy black ears appeared on his head; one with a torn tip. A long black wolf tail also appeared and his eyes bled into a red. His pendent hung off a light blue chocker that was around his neck. On his feet he wore grey boots with black laces.

When there transformations finished the girl smiled. "You two look good" she said. They looked at each other then down at themselves.

"Well this is something!" said Hisoka and Yuu agreed with him.

"I will explain everything later but now help me take care of bird brain here" said the girl and both of them nodded standing next to her. They held out their arms and called out.

"GUNBLADE"

"HELL DAGGERS"

Three daggers attached to Hisoka's belt and he ran at the bird. "DANCING FLAME DARTS." shouted Hisoka and the daggers lit on fire as he threw them at the bird hitting it's left wing; burning the feathers. He grabbed them and pulled them out of the bird, it screaming I the process.

He then nodded at Yuu and Yuu held his Gunblade. "SCATTERING STRIKE" shouted Yuu and he threw his Gunblade like a boomerang at the bird and it hit it's right wing and he caught it again as it came back to him.

"Stand back boys" said the girl as she stepped forward. She ran and slashed her blades in a x motion. "LIGHTING BLAST"

A bolt of lighting came out of each sword and hit the bird; it screaming in pain as the blast destroyed it. She jumped back and turned to Yuu and Hisoka. There new forms disappeared in a bright light again and they where back in their uniform. Thy then watched as a black light eloped the girl.

Her black hair was now blond and her eyes dark blue; the markings on her cheeks where also gone. She now wore a black tank top with a black leather jacket cutting off above her stomach and a black and blue tartan pleated thigh length mini skirt; chains hung on the left side. Under the skirt she had black stockings that hooked onto other underwear and she had gold stud earrings her shoes and make up never changed.

Seeing her Yuu's eyes widened. "you're the girl that knocked into me this morning" said Yuu and she smirked at him. Her fangs still sharp but not as long as before. Her ears where still pointed. She turned and looked at them over her shoulder.

"Come with me and I will explain everything" she said.

* * *

Yuu and Hisoka looked up at the silver and black castle in front of them. The girl walked threw the doors and they followed her. Their brows furrowed as they walked into a restaurant. The walls where silver with black borders and black tables and chair.

"Yes this is a restaurant but it's only our cover" she said and turned to them.

"What was that thing?" asked Hisoka and she sighed.

"It was a lower level demon" said a male voice and they looked at him as he came out of the back with four girls. He had dark green hair that had a dark green bandana over with bangs sticking out of it. His icy blue eyes ran over Yuu and Hisoka. He wore a short sleeved t-shirt with white jeans and black dress shoes.

The eldest and tallest girl was twenty and had waist length brown hair with light brown eyes. She wore a light brown top with a light purple jacket over with dark blue jeans and boots. The next girl had mid-back dark purple hair in a high pony with dark blue eyes. She was sixteen and wore a dark blue top with dark purple jeans with boots and glasses. The second youngest at fifteen had dark red shoulder length hair in two high ponies and dark brown eyes. She wore a dark red top with a large cherry in the middle and a mid-thigh length flared skirt; finished off with knee high red boots. The last and youngest girl at fourteen had dark brown hair with natural blond highlights in two braids to her shoulders and brilliant gold eyes. She wore a brown top with a gold vest over it with dark blue jeans and brown boots.

"Did you just say demon!" said Hisoka and the guy nodded. Hisoka chuckled and shook his head. "There is no such things as demons"

"Just like there is no such thing as aliens, yet a few years ago they attacked and just like there is no such thing as half-breeds; yet your in a room with two half-demons and two half-aliens" said the girl and Yuu looked from his friend to her. "Show them Dolton!"

The male nodded and took his bandana off showing his short spiky hair and a pair of black wolf ears. "That's not possible" said Yuu and they sighed.

"Look my name is Kara and I found out a few months ago that my full blooded demon half brother is going to try to take over the world and kill most of the humans, the rest will be kept as pets for demons or cattle" she said and nodded at Dolton.

"When we found out we knew we had to stop him and I remembered that my father had created the Mew project to save the world years before. So with a little adjustment of his research I created the Mythical Mew project. Instead of using Red Data animal DNA I used the DNA of mythical creatures to make the mews more powerful to match the demons" Dolton explained.

"So that's what we are, mythical Mews?" questioned Yuu and he nodded.

"Yes, you two and a few others. You are to find the rest of the mythical Mews and save the world from Ryu and his followers; with the help of us of course" replied Dolton.

"Okay so what's with the restaurant and girls" said Hisoka and Dolton looked at the girls.

"The restaurant will be our base and cover; as mews you will work here as the mews before you did. At the time it was a café and really pink, so I did some remodelling to the place" said Dolton then turned to the eldest and red haired girls. "This is my cousin of sorts Rene, her mother was a mew and her father was my fathers closest friend. This is cherry; her mother was the mew leader of the mews and her father, well that's a story for another time"

He then turned to the youngest girl. "This is Coco, her mother was a mew and her father is an alien that they fought" he said and turned to the dark purpled haired girl. "And this is Indigo, her mother was also a mew and her father was an alien too. Indigo and Coco are cousins; there fathers are brothers. The reason they are here is to help in the restaurant and help if we need it"

"So are you two going to help?" asked Kara and the two friends looked at each other. Yuu nodded and Hisoka sighed.

"Yeah, where both in" he replied and she smiled.

"Welcome to the team"

* * *

"She was there and with two guy's, they defeated the demon" said a male voice and Taijun sighed. His hair blew in the wind along with the grey sashes tied around his hips and chains on his black leather jacket. Under it he wore a dark brown t-shirt and black jeans. He also had grey bandages around his wrists, ankles and neck with a black dog collar around his neck and a silver ring piecing in his right ear helix.

The other guy had crimson hair in a bob with choppy bangs and crimson eyes with slit pupils. He wore a crimson haori with crimson hakamas held by a crimson obi and crimson shin high boots. In his obi where two crimson fans.

"She is creating a team; Ryu-sama isn't going to like this" said Taijun and the other guy tilted his head to the side. "I want you to take them out, that should be alright for you right?"

"Of course General Taijun, this is me your talking about" laughed the guy and Taijun rolled his eyes.

"Go on then Captain" he replied and the male vanished. Taijun looked down at the humans from the top of Tokyo tower and sighed. He then vanished as well.


	2. Meet Mew Kai and Demon Kaleb

Kira: okay here is the next chapter, am so sorry that it has taken me ages to get it up but i have now officialy finished high school so updates should be more for a few months. Thank you too everyone who reviewed and faved this story.

Yuu: review please

* * *

Chapter two -

"So how come where here at ten at night?" asked Hisoka as they stood in the lab. Yuu yawned and Kara sighed.

"We know it's late but we got a hit on another mew and it's up to you two to get them to join. Also we got a hit of a strong demonic aura in the same place" said Kara and Dolton gave Yuu a pendent with a dragon claw carved into it.

"I hope you two are creative because the place were you need to get into is midnight" said Dolton and the two looked at him like he was crazy.

"Midnight, as in the night club, how are we supposed to into there?" asked Hisoka and Dolton shrugged.

"You two will think of something, now get going" replied Dolton and he went back to his computer.

"I will drop you both off" said Kara and they walked out to her black Lamborghini.

* * *

"I have no idea how where getting in here" said Hisoka and Yuu looked around trying to think of something. Hisoka could probably get in but one look at Yuu would show he was underage, he just looked younger. Hisoka wore a black t-shirt with a dark blue horizontal zero with light grey jeans and a light blue jacket over his t-shirt. He wore black and white sneakers on his feet and finished his look off with a silver six sided bolt screw around his neck.

Yuudia wore a long sleeved white shirt with a black vest over it and white pants with dark blue suspenders. On his feet he wore black Velcro shoes and finished off with his dark blue bobby pins and metal bracelets.

"Fuck it, come on we will just act like we belong" said Hisoka and he pulled Yuu towards the door of the club. They gulped seeing the bouncer and Hisoka put on a fake confident smirk on his face. The bouncer was bigger then the both of them and his muscles look huge compared to there's.

"Where do you think you two are going?" asked the bouncer and he crossed his arms over his chest looking down at the two.

"Inside" said Hisoka and the bouncer raised a brow.

"I don't think so kid, come back in five years or so" said the bouncer and Hisoka scrawled going to tell him he wasn't that young.

"Oi Taki, there okay" said a voice and the two turned to the voice. Kai stood forward and stepped on his cigarette. He wore a black tank top with ripped black skinny jeans that had chains on his left side and black combat boots. He also wore a black leather jacket.

"These two are with you Kai?" asked the bouncer Taki. Kai smirked and rapped his arm around Yuu's waist and pulled him to his side. He also ruffled Hisoka's hair.

"Yeah this is Yuu and his friend, there good. So I hope you let everyone know not to touch them or they will deal with me" hissed Kai and he pulled the two inside the club. "Stay close to me"

Hisoka and Yuu followed Kai through the crowd. Yuu yelped slightly as someone grabbed his arm. "Hello cutie" said a male voice. Yuu turned and found a male around the age of eighteen had grabbed his arm.

Kai got to the booth with Hisoka and looked around. "Baka" he hissed and looked at Hisoka. "Stay here"

"Come on let's go somewhere quite" said the male who had a hold of Yuu's arm and he started to pull him away. A hand grabbed the males arm and Yuu saw it was Kai and felt relived. Kai glared at the crimson eyed male who wore a smirk on his lips.

"Back off, this one is with me" Kai hissed and flexed. The male chuckled and let Yuu go, walking past him but not before whispering in Yuu's ear.

"Till next time, mew" he chuckled and disappeared into the crowd leaving a shocked Yuu and a pissed off Kai.

Yuu then yelped when Kai pulled him through the crowd until they were at the back of the club and Kai shoved the younger against the wall. "What the fuck were you thinking, I told you to stay close to me you baka" growled Kai.

"It wasn't my fault and thank you but I can take care of myself" replied Yuu and Kai scoffed. He spun Yuu around so Yuu's back was pressed against Kai's chest and his hands where pinned to the wall above his head by one of Kai's.

"Your so native and small, do you really think you could have fought him off. He was a lot stronger then you, most people are" hissed Kai in Yuu's ear. Kai ran his other hand up the inside of Yuu's thigh, gave it a squeeze then trailed it over his hip. His hand stopped at the waist band of Yuu's pants and Kai nipped his neck. Yuu went bright red and bit his lip to stop the moan that was threatening to slip from his lips. Kai's fingers dipped into his pants. "I could do whatever I want to you and you wouldn't be able to stop me"

Yuu gasped and his eyes widened. Then suddenly it was all over, Kai pulled back and let him go. Yuu leaned on the wall and looked at Kai. "Find your friend and leave" he said and then walked away. Yuu tightened his fists and followed Kai out the back off the club.

"HEY, you can't just go around doing that to people" Yuu said and Kai spun around. Yuu gulped but stood his ground as Kai stormed over to him and grabbed his arm, towering over him.

"Don't you know how to do as your told" Kai hissed pulling him towards the club door. Yuu tried to pull his arm away from the elder male and Kai glared at him. "Yuu get your skinny ass back into that club"

"Well what do we have here, a lovers spat" laughed Kaleb and Kai glared at him. He then got a look at him and pulled Yuu behind him. Something didn't feel right about the male, Kai listened to his instincts as they had always helped him in the past.

"Go and find your friend" said Kai not taking his eyes off Kaleb. Kaleb tilted his head to the side and smirked.

"Aww don't make him go, he is so cute" laughed Kaleb and Kai glared at him.

"Am not just going to leave you!" said Yuu and Kai tried to push him towards the door.

"I will be fine, I can take him" replied Kai and Kaleb held his stomach laughing with tears in his eyes.

"You think you can take me on, you stupid human" laughed Kaleb and he smirked showing his sharp long fangs. Kai's eyes widened slightly and Yuu grabbed his pendent, ready to change at a moments notice. Kaleb waved his hand. "Well your not fighting me anyway, your fighting him"

A seven feet black tiger then came out of the shadows and growled at them. It had large claws and hand large fangs that had venom dripping fro them. It's eyes where bright red and it's tail was long and pointed at the end like a spear.

"What the fuck is that thing!" exclaimed Kai and Yuu debated whether he should transform or not. Kara had said for them not to tell anyone about the project but he couldn't let Kai get hurt either. Yuu gasped as the wind blew Kai's braid to the side and there on the back of his neck was the same mark that was on the pendent for the other mew. The pendent pulsed and Kai hissed at the burning sensation on the back of his neck.

They both let out a yelp as the tigers tail hit then and threw them into a wall. Yuu groaned and looked at Kai who was passed out next to him. He stood up shakily and held out his pendent. "Kumiho transformation" he said and transformed into his mew form. He called out his Gunblade and pointed it at the tiger.

Yuu ran at the tiger and went to hit it with his Gunblade but it jumped out the way. He cried out as it grabbed him in it's paw and he couldn't move, his arms where pressed against his sides. Kaleb flew ro him and stroked his ears.

"You look even cuter with these ears" he said and Yuu glared at him. Kai groaned and stood up. Kalebs pointed ears twitched and he looked at Kai. "So your awake, I was afraid you were going to miss all the fun"

"Kai pick up the pendent" called Yuu and Kai looked at him. "Just do it, pick it up and say what comes naturally"

Kai picked up the pendent and his eyes widened as it pulsed in his hand. "DRAGON TRANSFORMATION" he shouted and was eloped by a black light. When the light was gone so where his clothes and instead was his mew outfit. His top had changed to a long sleeved red shirt that was unbuttoned showing off his tanned skin and toned six pack. His jeans stayed the same except the rips had vanished and the chains where still there. On his feet he now wore black shin boots that where tied up with crimson laces. To finish off his outfit he had a black chocker around his neck with his pendent hanging off it.

His hair stayed the same but his once blue eyes had turned crimson and the pupils had become slits. He also has sharp claws, fangs and pointed ears just like Kaleb. He shook his shoulder's slightly and big black dragon wings unfurled from his back along with a spiky devil like tail that swished side to side in anticipation.

"Well it seems you're a dragon. The dragon demons I know are quite weak and stupid, so this should be easy" said Kaleb and he called on his two crimson fans.

"Bring it birdie" hissed Kai, his snake like tongue making him sound more snake like. He then also called upon his weapon and two black bladed swords appeared in his hands. They glared at each other and leapt at each other. There wings beating against the air. Kalebs big red feathered wings beating against the wind as he flew higher in the air, Kai following him.

Yuu tried to get out of the tigers grip but it just tightened it's hold. Yuu gasped as the air rushed out of him and he couldn't breath because the tiger was holding him so tight. He started to black out from lack of air.

"DANCING FLAME DARTS" called Hisoka and the tiger cried out as the flaming daggers hit it's hand and it let Yuu go. "YUU"

Yuu tried to move to land softly but he had no energy too. He braced himself for the impact of the ground but sighed when two strong arms caught him. He opened his eyes and his foggy pale blue eyes hit soft crimson ones. "Baka" said Kai and he flew down to the ground. He put Yuu down and turned to Hisoka. "Let's finish this"

Hisoka nodded and the both turned to the demon.

"HELL FIRE SPLITS" shouted Hisoka and explosions of fire went for the demons. It hit and the demon screamed. Kai then jumped and brought his swords down in a X shape.

"FIRE SLASH" he shouted and blades of fire hit the demon destroying it. The then glared up at Kaleb who was still in the sky.

"Until next time mews" he said and vanished. Kai scoffed and they all turned back to normal. He walked over to Yuu and picked him up.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do" he said heading towards his black Ferrari.

* * *

"They beat you K-K" laughed a male voice and Kaleb growled at the male.

"I told you to stop calling me that and I let them beat me. I wanted to see what there strenghts and weaknesses are. Still need a bit more information though" said Kaleb and the male rolled his dark grey eyes. "Don't roll your eye's at me soldier"

"Whatever Captain" said the male and Kaleb threw a dagger at him. A pale arm caught the dagger and the male sighed.

"General Taijun isn't happy you failed" said the female newcomer.

"Like I said I was gathering information" replied Kaleb and she rolled her red eyes. "He wants us two to fight them next"

"Okay I will sit back and gather information while you two fight then" said Kaleb and the other two nodded. All three the vanished.

* * *

"So your half brother is a full demon who wants to take over the world, to kill, enslave and eat humans" said Kai and Kara nodded. "And you two created this mythical mew project to save the world"

"Yes that's correct" replied Dolton and Kai crossed his arms over his chest.

"How come you want to stop him, he's your brother after all" said Kai to Kara and she sighed.

"Unlike my half brother I actually like human's and am not as evil as my half brother" she replied and he sighed. "So are you in?"

"Yeah okay am in, it gives me a reason to fight and I have to make sure this one doesn't accidentally get himself kidnapped, killed or raped" said Kai ruffling Yuu's hair.

"HEY" said Yuu who blushed at the comment making Kai chuckle and Hisoka laugh.


	3. Meet Mew Zack and Demons Zeeo and Tohru

Kira: okay here is the next chapter and it didn't take as long to put up then the last one. Thank you too everyone who reviewed and faved this story.

Yuu: review please

* * *

Chapter three -

Hisoka winced as Yuu slipped and dropped the plates he was carrying. There wasn't that many customers in the restaurant at the time and Dolton was about to snap. "Kai will you please go pick the things up on this list up and take Yuu with you" he said as he gave Kai the list and money.

Kai shrugged and pulled Yuu into the changing room to change out their uniforms; which was a white shirt with black slacks. Yuu wore a silver silk tie and waist coat where Kai's was black and Hisoka's was light blue. Kai wore his combats boots with his, Yuu wore white dress shoes and Hisoka wore black dress shoes and a light blue scarf around his neck.

When they where changed into there clothes they got into Kai's car. As Kai drove he put the window down and lit a cigarette. "Kai-san can I ask you something?" asked Yuu and the elder looked at him before looking back to the road.

"Yeah go on" he replied as he turned the corner. Yuu looked at the elder male and he frowned slightly.

"Where are your parents?" asked Yuu and Kai nearly dropped his cigarette in his lap in shock. "Am sorry I shouldn't have asked"

"No it's fine Yuu, there dead. Two years ago but it's okay" replied Kai pulling over to park the car. He put on the hand brake and put the windows up after flicking his cigarette out of it. He took out the keys and leaned back.

"But don't you get lonely; I don't know what I would have done without my father, brothers and Hisoka when my mother left" he said and Kai looked at Yuu. Yuu looked down and his lips dipped down into a frown. This freaked Kai out and he sighed.

"Hey am fine on my own, Yuu don't cry over it" Kai said as a tear rolled down the younger's cheek.

"Kai-san let's be friends; that way you won't be alone anymore and I can be there when you do get lonely" said Yuu looking at the elder male; his eyes full of unshed tears. Yuu's eyes widened as Kai pulled him out of his seat and onto his lap. One of the elders arms went around his waist and the other ran through Yuu's hair as Kai grabbed it roughly but not so it hurt and used that to crush Yuu's lips' with his own. Yuu's eyes closed along with Kai's as there mouth's moved in sync. When Kai pulled back for air they panted and Yuu blushed. "Kai-san"

"How about I get a dog so not lonely" laughed Kai and Yuu pouted at the males joke. Kai then wiped Yuu's cheeks and palmed his face. "You really are something kid"

"Am not a kid, your only two years older!" said Yuu and Kai laughed making Yuu huff. He then realised that he was sitting in the elders lap and he scrambled off his to his own seat, Kai chuckling at the act. Yuu was glad the elders car windows where blacked out so no one could have seen them. "L-let's just get the stuff"

Kai shook his head and got out of the car. When Yuu got out and stood next to him he locked the car and they walked towards the supermarket.

* * *

"Hey why don't you go put the other bags in the car while I pay for these" said Kai and Yuu nodded. He took the keys off Kai and walked out the shop with the bags down the street to the car. He opened it and put the bags away then locked it, before turning to go back to Kai.

Yuu yelped when he was pulled into an ally and was pushed up against a wall. His eyes widened and he froze as a sharp 5' knife was held to his neck. "Keep quite and I won't hurt you" hissed a male voice and Yuu looked into his grey eyes. The male looked only 17, a year older than Yuu.

He had dark blue hair that was up in a high ponytail and it reached his mid back and bangs framed his face. He wore a top that matched his eyes and a hoddie the same colour of his hair. He wore dark blue jeans and black vans on his feet. A dark blue chocker on his neck and wrists finished off his look. If it wasn't for the face that he had a knife to his neck, Yuu would have thought he was quite handsome.

"Give me the keys to the car and all the money you have" the lad hissed and Yuu shook as he tried to put his hands in his pockets. If he could reach his phone or pendent he would be able to get help. The lad looked around then back to Yuu and growled softly. "Hurry the fuck up"

Yuu pulled out Kai's car keys and all the money he had on him. The lad snatched them off him and then looked him up and down. "Your quite cute kid, should be glad am not that type of person" he said and with his other hand he moved some of Yuu's hair out of his face. "What's your name kid?"

"Y-Yuu, my names Yuu" stuttered Yuu and the lad smiled. He pulled the knife away from his neck and put it away along with the keys and money. He then kissed Yuu and Yuu's eyes widened. He tried to push him off but the male pinned his hands above his head.

"HEY" shouted Kai and the male glared at him. Yuu could see the rage in Kai's face that this lad could not see.

"This has nothing to do with you" the male said and Kai punched him in the face. The male did a back hand spring back to his feet and he glared at Kai.

"No one fucking touches Yuu but me" he hissed and the male looked at Yuu and winked.

"See ya Yuu" he said and ran the other way.

"Go after him" said Yuu and Kai raised a brow at him. "He has your keys and my money. He robbed me before he kissed me and he had a knife to my neck"

"I'll fucking kill him" hissed Kai but he pulled Yuu to him, rapping his arms around Yuu. "Are you alright?"

"Am fine now but your keys" said Yuu and Kai grabbed his chin; making him look up at him.

"I can change the lock to my apartment and buy a new car. However I can't replace you if something happened to you" he said and Yuu blushed. "Good job I had my phone and didn't leave it in the car"

Kai pulled out his phone and phoned Dolton. He then phoned a locksmith and they walked to the place they would meet Kira.

* * *

"Oh my Kami, are you okay Yuu? Did you call the police?" asked Hisoka worried about his best friend and team mate. Dolton wad typing away.

"No" said Kai and Hisoka looked at him like he was crazy.

"He could have killed Yuu and not to mention he stole your car" Hisoka said and Kai rolled his eyes.

"He was a kid, I will deal with it" said Kai and Hisoka shook his head.

"Well no matter what happened, right now we need to concentrate on this. I just got two demonic aura's and a mythical mew signal in the same place" said Dolton.

"Well let's go then but this isn't over" said Hisoka and Yuu nodded.

* * *

Zack hid behind a car panting; one minute he was walking down the street and the next he was being attacked by two weird eared people. "Come out and fight like a man mew" said a male voice and Zack gritted his teeth. He stood up and walked around the car. He glared up at the two floating people. "Good mew mew"

The male had shoulder length jet black hair with his bangs covering his left golden amber eye. He wore a red shirt with black short sleeves with black shorts and a red belt. on his feet he had black boots with some sort of crest on. The girl next to him had brown hair that hung to her waist in curls with the ends blond and crimson eyes looked at her friend. She wore a black shirt with red short sleeves and a black skirt with a red belt. she finished off her look with black boots. Both had sharp fangs and claws. The male had pointed ears and a fox tail whereas the girl had black cat ears on top of her head and two cat tails.

"Come on then ya pointed eared freak" hissed Zack and Zeeo's eyes narrowed. He glared at the young male and his two blood red sai swords with a red gem in the middle appeared in his hands. Zack pulled out his knife and got into a defensive position.

"Am going to gut you mew" hissed Zeeo and he floated to the ground. Zack dodged a slash to his chest and went to attack the demon but hit his blade. Zack's eyes widened and he yelped as Zeeo's sword slashed his arm. Zack cried out as Zeeo kicked him in the chest sending him crashing into the car he was previously hiding behind. "Pathetic"

"Just hurry up Zee" said Tohru looking away. She didn't care about killing the humans, the only reason she was helping Ryu-sama was because Zee pulled her into it.

"But catgirl I want to take my time killing the weakling" said Zee and she rolled her eyes at the nickname her best friend gave her. Zeeo looked down at Zack and smirked. "Bye mew"

He went to stab Zack but looked up shocked as his blade hit Hisoka's dagger. Hisoka pushed ob the sword and Zeeo stepped back and glared at the mew. "I don't think so" said Hisoka and his dagger collided with one of Zee's swords. They jumped away from each other then fought again.

Yuu ran to Zack and Kai glared at the younger male. Zack looked up and sighed. "Shit" he hissed as Kai pulled him up by his top.

"Shit's right kid, you have something that belongs to me" growled Kai and Zack gritted his teeth in pain. Yuu gasped and looked at Zack's cut arm; which had a pair of angel wings above it. Yuu pointed to it and Kai looked. "You gotta be fucking kidding me"

His eyes widened and Kai grabbed Yuu; jumping away from the sword that was threw at them. They landed and looked at Tohru as she pulled her silver bladed sword with a purple gem full of poison on the middle; out of the ground.

"I got her, Yuu make sure this baka don't run away" said Kai and he walked towards Tohru. "DRAGON TRANSORMATION"

Zack's eyes widened as he watched Kai transform and call upon his swords. Kai then proceeded to fight with Tohru who was more powerful that Kai fought; he liked a good enemy. "What the fuck" said Zack and Yuu turned to him holding out a pendent with wings carved on it.

"This belongs to you" said Yuu and Zack looked at him. He looked at the pendent. "Your one of us, a mythical mew"

Zack sighed and took the pendent making Yuu smile. "Let's go help our comrades" said Yuu and Zack laughed shaking his head.

"Defiantly a weird kid" said Zack and Yuu huffed. "DARK ANGEL TRANSORMATION"

A gray light eloped him and when it was gone he had transformed. His hair had turned jet black as did his eyes with the pupils turning white. He wore a black long sleeved haori and black hakamas; a white obi hung from his waist. His chocker turned white and his pendent hung off of it, the ones on his wrist also turning white. A pair of black angel wing unfurled from his back and his ears pointed, along with his nails and fangs. A black sword appeared in his hands and Zack smirked. "Now this is cool" he said.

Zack looked to Yuu and his eyes roamed his mew form. "What are you?" he asked and Yuu looked at him, Gunblade at the ready.

"A Kumiho" he replied and Zack nodded. Hisoka and Kai jumped to the two and Zack nodded to them. Kai rolled his eyes but Hisoka smiled; not knowing Zack was the one who robbed Yuu.

"Looks like the two of you could use some help" said Kaleb and the two demons glared at him as he flew to them. "I mean four onto two isn't really that fair"

"Captain Kaleb" growled Zee and Kaleb glanced at him.

"Yes it's captain, remember that Zeeo" said Kaleb and they glared at each other.

"Will both of you grow up" said Tohru and they both huffed. They all flew out the way as Hisoka's daggers flew at them, he called them back and the mews got into a fighting stance.

"Oh you want to play" said Kaleb smirking at them.

"You and me have a fight to finish" growled Kai and Kaleb unfurled his wings.

"Let's go dragon" Kaleb hissed and the leaped at each other, swords crashing against fans as they attacked each other. Nether getting any major hits, just a few scratches.

Zack flew into the air and pointed his sword at Zeeo. "Your mine" he hissed and Zeeo scoffed, pointing his sai swords at the dark angel mew.

"Bring it" Zee growled and they leapt at each other. Tohru sighed and looked at the other two mews. She closed her eyes and summoned a lower level demon. She then opened her eyes and she crossed her arms.

"Go" she said and the snake demon launched at the two mews. Yuu jumped on it's back white Hisoka distracted it. It moved and Yuu tripped but held tight onto the snake for dear life. Hisoka sweat dropped and scratched his head at his friend's clumsiness.

"Yuu you alright?" asked Kai as he blocked Kaleb. Yuu stood back up and nodded. He pointed his Gunblade at the back of the snakes head and just as he was about to shout his attack it jerked; sending Yuu flying backwards. "YUU"

Yuu hit the floor and grabbed his head as he sat up. He gulped and looked up to cold dark green eyes. The demons stopped and looked at the new comer. The dark green eyes looked to Kaleb.

"General Taijun" said the three demons and he sighed.

"Let's finish this" he said and he went to slash Yuu with his long bladed katana. His eyes widened slightly when Hisoka stood in front of Yuu and used his daggers to stop the katana from cutting him.

"No one hurts my friend while am around" Hisoka hissed and Taijun pulled back; floating into the air. The small human had surprised him.

"Retreat" said Taijun and with one last look at Hisoka he vanished. The other demons disappearing with him. The mews came together and retransformed.

"Well that was weird" said Zack and Kai turned to him.

"Keys" he said holding his hand out and Zack sighed but handed the keys over to Kai.

"Wait, he's the one who robbed Yuu" said Hisoka and he punched Zack in the face. "That's for Yuu"

Zack glared at Hisoka and went for him but was held back by Kai. "Okay let's all calm down; it's done. Let's just get back to the restaurant" said Yuu and they all turned to go back to the restaurant.

* * *

"Glad your on the team, only three members left to find" said Dolton holding out Zack's uniform. Zack rolled his eyes and took the inform from him. "Well anyway go home and rest"

The mews shrugged and walked outside. "Oi kid, were do you live; I'll drop you all off" said Kai and Zack looked at him.

"I'll walk am fine" he replied and tried to walk away but Yuu took a hold of his arm softly.

"I will feel better knowing your safe" said Yuu and Zack looked away.

"I don't have anywhere to go; I have been on the streets since I was 13" he replied and went ot walk away. His eyes widened and he stepped back as someone pulled on his ponytail. He turned around to see it was Kai.

"I have a spare room however there will be rules. Your stop stealing for starters and you have to go to school" said Kai and Yuu smiled at the elder male.

"Why would you do this?" asked Zack and Kai's face softened, something that rarely happened.

"I know what it's like to have no one" Kai replied and Zack's eyes widened. He then looked down and bit his lip. He looked up and caught the keys Kai threw to him. "Go get in the car"

Zack nodded and he and Hisoka walked to the car. Kai looked down as small arms circled his waist. "That was really nice Kai-san" said Yuu and Kai smirked lifting Yuu's chin so the younger looked up at him.

"Not a dog but he will do" he laughed and Yuu rolled his eyes. He gasped and blushed as Kai pulled him flush against him. He ran his hand down Yuu's side as he pulled his mouth over the younger's and squeezed his hip. When he pulled away he put his lips to Yuu's earlobe; bit it then squeezed Yuu's ass as he whispered in his ear. "You owe me one though Yuu and I will collect; soon"

When Kai pulled back he chuckled at Yuu's strawberry red face. Yuu turned and made his way to the car as fast as he could, Kai laughing as he followed him.


	4. Meet Mew Emily

Kira: okay here is the next chapter and it didn't take as long to put up then the last one and this chaptei where i will be putting up the rating to M as the adult themes are now getting put it. Thank you too everyone who reviewed and faved this story. I also have some great news for people who are inlove with Kai and Yuu, with the permission of a great girl who's story Tokyo Juhi Juhi is so good and also has Yuu Kai in, i was able to do a story just about Kai and Yuu, it will be an original story so theres going to be no mews. If you want to read it i will put up a link to in on my page when its up. Okay please read Mewstar0013's story Tokyo Juhi Juhi because it is a really good story and has some fantastic YuuxKai moments and she also has a one shot just about them that is so amazing, i really recomend her work. Well on with the chapter.

Yuu: review please

* * *

Chapter four -

Yuu gulped and played with the hem of his shirt nervously. He was sat on a couch in Kai's apartment; he couldn't remember how he got there or where Zack was! He looked up at Kai as he set down a green tea for Yuu and a beer for himself. He then sat down next to Yuu and turned the TV on. "W-Where's Zack-kun?" asked Yuu and Kai looked at him smirking.

"Out, what's wrong Yuu; your not scared of me are you?" he teased and the younger blushed while shaking his head. Kai grabbed his chin and made Yuu look at him. Yuu gasped slightly seeing that Kai's once dark blue eyes had darkened even more than normal; so dark that they were nearly black. "Good and since were alone; I think it's time I collect on what am owed"

Kai then pressed his lips to Yuu's and Yuu gasped into the kiss; giving Kai his chance to slip his tongue into the younger's mouth. Yuu then melted into the kiss and his eyes drifted closed as his arms wrapped around Kai's neck. As there tongues danced Yuu moaned. 'He tastes like mint and dark chocolate mixed together' though Yuu.

Yuu's eyes opened when Kai laid him down on the couch with Kai in-between his legs leaning over him. Kai pulled back and cupped his face softly. "I will take care of you Yuudai" he said surprising Yuu. He then kissed Yuu again; this time instead of pulling away for air he kissed down Yuu's jaw to his neck.

Yuu moaned when Kai bit his neck and he could feel the elder male smirk on his neck. Kai continued to Kai and bite Yuu's neck getting moans and whimpers of need from Yuu. Yuu gasped and his eyes flew open as Kai grinded his hips into Yuu's; his erection pressing against Yuu's thigh making Yuu freak out slightly.

Kai pulled away and lifted his top over his head; chucking when Yuu's eyes travelled over his muscular chest. Yuu looked up at Kai shyly and he nodded giving Yuu the permission he was looking for. Yuu's soft slightly shacking hands ran lightly over Kai's tan skin, making Kai moan. Yuu's hands slipped into black silky tresses as Kai pressed his mouth to his.

Kai trailed his kissed back to Yuu's neck and bit down softly as his hand dipped into Yuu's pants and boxes. Yuu moaned and his back arced at the new and unfamiliar feel of Kai's hand around his erection. "K-Kai-s-san" he moaned making Kai rub faster till the young in experienced body under him shook. Yuu gripped Kai's shoulders in intense pleasure and just as he was about to have his first orgasm; he woke up panting.

* * *

Yuu sat up gasping and looked around his bedroom; his face strawberry red. He put his hands on his cheeks; shocked about the sexual dream he had about his team-mate. What did the dream mean? did he have feelings for the elder male more than just friends? Or was it just shock over what the elder had said; making him imagine things?

"Hey Yuu, tis time get up" said Himejima as he opened Yuu's door. He put his head in the door; seeing the confused look on the younger brothers face Hime walked in and sat on the bed. "What's up Yuu?"

"Hime there's this guy in work and I don't want him to be lonely but I get flustered around him and I had a dream about him. What does it mean" asked Yuu and Hime sucked on the lollypop in his mouth. He knew his brother was to kind and native for his own good.

"I think you have a thing for this guy and you should talk to him about it. If he feels the same then great if he doesn't then there's not much you can do. However don't let this guy take advantage of you, Yuu coz if he does me and Mei will kill im" said Hime and he stood up. "Anyway ya best get ready, don't wanna be late"

Yuu nodded. "Thanks Hime" he said and Hime walked out the room. Yuu grabbed his things and went into his bathroom to get ready for school.

* * *

"Wait your going to tell Kai what!" said Hisoka to his blushing friend as they walked toward the restaurant. Hisoka chuckled and shook his head. "Well to be honest I think he likes you too Yuu; I mean he's always flirting with ya"

Yuu blushed again and looked up seeing a familiar dark blue ponytail. "Zack-kun" Yuu called and the elder male turned to the younger boys.

"Hey why don't we ask Zack, he lives with Kai now don't he" said Hisoka and Yuu's eyes widened.

"No" he said but Hisoka had already sped up to get to the elder. Yuu ran to the two and fell into place with them.

"So Zack-san, how is it living with Kai-san?" asked Hisoka and Zack raised a brow at his younger team-mate.

"Okay I guess, this school thing's a bother but hey I have a place to crash and Kai-onii's alright. Now what do you really want to know?" he asked and Hisoka grinned evilly making Zack's steps falter.

"Does Kai-san talk about Yuu?" he asked and Yuu went bright red. The elder chuckled and ruffled Yuu's hair making Yuu pout.

"Not much but he has a thing for Yuu, it's easy to see if your looking for the right thing" Zack replied and he smirked at Hisoka.

"So Yuu should go for it?" he asked and Zack nodded. Yuu sighed and put his head down, weakly raising his hand.

"I am here you know" he said and yelped as something fell on him.

"Shit said a girls voice and the two turned to see a girl sitting on Yuu's back. She had charcoal back hair up in a ponytail with bangs over her left dark brown eye. She wore a red short sleeved shirt that contrasted with her pale skin and she wore it with blue jeans and black vans. Around her waist was a white jacket. Yuu moaned in pain and she looked down. "Oh shit, am so sorry"

She got off Yuu and helped him up. The other two ran over to them. "Are you okay Yuu?" asked Hisoka and Zack looked him over.

"Should be glad Kai-onii isn't here" he growled and Hisoka elbowed him in the gut. Zack glared at him and Hisoka glared back.

"Am fine, just a few scratches" said Yuu and she smiled.

"Am Emily" she said and held her hand out to Yuu. Yuu smiled and shook her hand. They then turned to the glaring males. "Are they always like this?"

"There getting used to each other" replied Yuu and she 'ohhed'

"Well anyway I best be going, it was nice to meet you and I am sorry" she said and Yuu smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Emily-san" he replied and waved as she walked away. No one aware of the crimson eyes that watched them from above.

"Well isn't this something" said Kaleb and he chuckled while vanishing.

"Where did you go?" asked Zeeo from his place on the long plush couch of there hideout. Kalbe looked over his shoulder at the male and smirked making Zeeo raise a brow.

"I found another mew, a girl this time and I think you will like killing her" said Kaleb and Zeeo smirked.

"Finally a girl, I was starting to think it was just going to be all guys" said Zeeo and Tohru rolled her eyes.

"Taijun-sama" Tohru questioned and he looked at her.

"Let's go" he said and they all nodded.

* * *

"Ouch" hissed Yuu and Kai raised a brow. The two sat in the changing room as Kai cleaned the cuts on Yuu's hands and knees. As soon as he heard the younger was hurt he had wanted to kill the person who had hurt him. However he didn't miss the look Hisoka and Zack has threw each other, making Yuu blush and pull away from him. They where keeping something from him and he would find out what, even if he had to beat it out of them.

Yuu watched as Kai cleaned his cuts gently, though the elder male seemed to be thinking deeply about something. Taking this chance Yuu ran his eyes over the thinking and slightly out of it male. Yuu smiled at the young look the elder had on his face, having to grow up so fast meant the elder didn't have much time to just be a kid and think about nothing and have no responsibilities.

Yuu sighed and went to touch Kai's face. In a instant Kai had a hold of Yuu's wrist making Yuu gasp, the elder males reflects sharp even though he was out of it only second ago. Kai's hard grip on Yuu's wrist loosened and he sighed. "Am sorry" said Yuu and Kai looked at him.

"It's alright, you just caught me off guard, you can continue if you want" said Kai and Yuu blushed. Yuu was shocked at the young and soft look Kai had. Yuu bit his lip as Kai put his soft small hand on his cheek and he sighed; closing his eyes. Kai was showing Yuu his soft and vulnerable side; this made tears gather in his eyes, Kai was giving him his trust. When Kai's eyes opened they widened slightly. "Yuu?"

"Oh Kai-kun!" Yuu said and he launched himself at the elder male. Kai's eyes fully widened as Yuu sat in his lap with his arms around his neck; crying into his chest yet hugging him tightly. Kai rapped his arms around the younger's waist and nuzzled Yuu's neck.

"You really are something Yuu" said Kai as Yuu pulled back and wiped his eyes. Kai smirked at the younger male and pecked his lips making Yuu blush yet again. "You tell anyone about this an I will kill ya"

"Kai-kun can I ask you something?" asked Yuu as they both stood up. Kai looked at him and smirked when Yuu looked to the side while playing with the hem of his shirt. He could do this, he could ask the elder male out. "Kai-kun will you"

"Hey you two hurry up, the demons are attacking" said Dolton putting his head into the changing room. Kai nodded and Dolton left. Kai then turned back to Yuu.

"You were asking me something" said Kai and Yuu shook his head.

"It can wait" Yuu replied and Kai shrugged walking out the room. Yuu sighed and looked up at Zack as he looked in the room.

"You ask him out yet?" he asked and Yuu shook his head sadly. Zack tilted his head and then smirked at Yuu, making him slightly scared. "Don't worry about it Yuu, leave it to me"

With that being said he went out the door. "What do you mean leave it to you?" asked Yuu as he went out the door. Zack looked back at him and winked, Yuu didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

"Stop looking at my breasts you perv" said Emily as she crossed her arms over her chest. This is what the four mythical mews arrived to. Emily was in the claw of a monkey demon glaring at Zeeo who was looking at her breasts. Kaleb was holding his stomach laughing, Tohru was rolling her eyes at her friends behaviour and Taijun had his head in his hand.

"Owww" yelped Zeeo when Tohru karate chopped him on the head and he pouted but looked away from Emily's breasts.

"Pervert" said Tohru and she looked at the mews, this made the rest of the demons look to them too.

"About time ya's showed up" said Zeeo calling upon his weapon.

"Zeeo keep a hold on the girl, Kaleb the dark angel, Tohru get the lower level and kill the dragon and fox" said Taijun. Kai scoffed but Taijun's eyes never left Hisoka. "The hellhound is mine"

Zeeo took a hold of Emily as the lower level demon attacked Yuu and Kai. Kai rapped his arms around Yuu and flew into the air glaring at Tohru. "Yuu take the girl, I have the monkey" said Kai as they landed and Yuu nodded. Kai hissed and ran at the monkey while Yuu called on his Gunblade an faced Tohru who had landed.

"Let's see what your made of then fox" said Tohru and she attached Yuu, there blades crashing making sparks. They pulled back and attacked again.

* * *

Hisoka cried out as he was thrown backwards by Taijun's attack. He stood up and yelped as Taijun pinned him to the wall. Hisoka blushed as dark green eyes roamed his body, a slight smirk on the demons face. "You were willing to die for your friend" commented Taijun looking at Hisoka.

"Of course I would die for Yuu, he would do the same for me" hissed Hisoka and he tried to push the elder man off him. He gasped and his eyes widened as Taijun pressed his lips to his, making red pour into the younger's cheeks.

"Your so innocent, I want you" said Taijun when he pulled back and Hisoka pushed him back. He held his daggers like swords and attacked, them hitting Taijun's katana,

"Well you can't have me" replied Hisoka and they attacked.

* * *

"Will you keep still" hissed Zeeo trying to stop Emily from wiggling in his arms. He was starting to loose his grip in her. She gritted her teeth and elbowed him in the gut. Zeeo gasped and let her go. "Bitch"

Emily's eyes widened and she cried out. She hadn't realised how high up they were. Two strong arms caught her and she looked up at Dolton who smiled down at her. "You okay?" he asked as he put her down.

"Yeah am okay, thank you" she said and he laughed but held out a pendent with a fax paw carved into it. Her brows furrowed but she took the pendent.

"Help your team Emily" said Dolton and she nodded.

"KITSUNE TRANSFORMATION" shouted Emily and a red light eloped her. Her hair darkened to jet black and her eyes bled to a brownish red. She now wore a white strapless top with a white skirt which turned red at the zig-zagged ends that ended at her knees with red boots with white laces and finished off with a red belt. on top of her head were dusty brown fox ears and a dusty brown fox tail. In her hand was a white baton which she pointed at Zeeo.

"Nice but I have been a fox a lot longer kit-chan" said Zeeo as he pointed her swords at her,

"Show me then" she said and he smirked. They ran at each other and she blocked his attack but moaned when he kicked her in the gut; making her stumble back. She narrowed her eyes then twirled her baton. "RIBBON LIGHT BUST"

Zeeo cried out as a light blinded him then a white beam hit him in the chest; sending him backwards.

"Now that is cool" said Zack and Emily smiled at him.

"WATCH OUT" she shouted and tackled Zack to the floor; just as Kalebs blast hit were Zack had previously been. They got up and he thanked her. "It's okay were team-mates now"

"Right, lets finish this" said Zack and they faced the two demons. Zeeo stood next to Kaleb and they attacked.

* * *

Kai smirked down at the defeated demon and turned to watch Yuu fight Tohru. The girl wasn't really trying; Kai could tell. It was as if she didn't really care about taking over the humans, then it must have been because of her friend, the fox demon.

Everyone looked over as Kaleb cried out, it seemed that Zack had cut the males side, a huge gash had blood poring out of it. Zeeo put the males arm over him. Kaleb was loosing blood and fast.

"General" said Zeeo and Taijun looked over from his fight with Hisoka. His eyes widened slightly and he nodded. Zeeo seeing this vanished with his bleeding comrade.

Taijun then pushed Hisoka back. "I will take you Hisoka" he said then he flew into the sky; joined by Tohru. Zack and Emily stood with Kai and Yuu, Hisoka a way from them. Taijun glared at the mews and threw a large ball of energy at them.

"NOOOO" screamed Hisoka as he ran to his friends. He was thrown back when the ball hit the ground. Taijun smirked but then it fell as the dust cleared and all four members still stood there. A barrier of fire around them had saved them. Kai panting while his crimson eyes glowed.

"No one hurts my family" he growled in a dark voice as fire flickered from the males hands. All the mews and demons looking at him shocked.

"Kai-onii" said Zack looking at his older brother figure in awe.

"Let's go" said Taijun and Tohru vanished. He took one last look at Hisoka and vanished himself.

The barrier of fire went out but the fire around Kai's hands stayed. He was furious, he had already had one family taking from him. He was not losing this one too, no matter how fucked up they were he would never let anyone hurt them.

Yuu rapped his arms around Kai's waist as the others stood around and watched. Kai's chest rose and fell rapidly. Yuu tightened his hold on the male. "It's okay now Kai-kun" he said and Kai felt the anger drain from him, along with the fire and his energy.

Yuu yelped as Kai's knees gave out and they went tumbling to the ground. The others ran to them as Yuu rolled Kai over. "Shit" hissed Kai as Yuu put Kai's head in his lap.

"We need to get him back to the restaurant" said Dolton and they nodded. Dolton and Zack helped him up, his arms over both of their shoulders. "Let's go"

* * *

"Are you sure your okay?" asked Yuu worried and Kai glared at him. Yuu sighed and sat down next to Kai. They were all in the lab.

"What the hell happened" growled Kai and Dolton sighed. Everyone was there except Kara, who had been missing for a few days.

"I was afraid this would happen, you see from using mythical creatures DNA it seems that you also got there powers as well. The reason Kai collapsed was because he wasn't used to using that power and that much energy. It's a side effect" said Dolton and they all looked at him shocked.

"So we all could have powers?" asked Hisoka and Dolton nodded.

"But why now?" asked Emily and Dolton smiled.

"I think it's because the group is nearly all together" he replied and she nodded. "It' also could have been because of Kai's strong urge to protect you all, he tapped into the dragon DNA to protect you all"

"Cool so where all going to get powers like Kai-onii's" said Zack and Dolton nodded. "But are we all going to collapse from using them?"

"I don't know as I don't know what powers you could have however with training you will be able to use your powers without a second thought like Kara can" explained Dolton and Zack nodded. Dolton then grabbed a box and gave it to Emily. "Your uniform"

She thanked him and took the box. "Where is Kara-chan?" questioned Yuu and Dolton looked at him.

"She's trying to get information about what her brother is up too. Now it's late all go home and get some rest, especially you Kai" said Dolton and Kai scoffed. The mews all walked out; Zack whispering in Kai's ear before walking to Emily.

"Come on, I'll walk you home" he said and they walked away. Zack winking at Yuu as he walked away. Yuu's brows furrowed and Hisoka smirked seeing Kai walk there way.

"I'll wait over here" he said and walked a bit away. Yuu looked up as Kai came to him, a smirk gracing his worn out face.

"I'll pick you up Friday at seven, oh and Yuu just ask me yourself instead of getting Zack to next time Yuu" said Kai and Yuu's whole face and neck went red. His mouth opening in shock and Kai laughed. He shook his head and walked to his car. Hisoka walked over to his friend. "I have a date with Kai" said Yuu and Hisoka put his arm over his friends shoulder.

"Come on let's go home" he said and the two make there way home.


End file.
